


Darkiplier

by MayorOfSmutverse



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfSmutverse/pseuds/MayorOfSmutverse
Summary: Dark gets out of the computer and decides to use his time visiting Ethan.It's noncon material...but for porn's sake, Ethan's into it. It's messed up so if you don't like don't read! It's not finished tho!
Relationships: Darkiplier/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 43
Kudos: 399





	1. Chapter 1

The boy was tied to his gaming chair, arms and legs bound behind him. He had a pout on his face but there were already tears forming in the boy's eyes. The trembling of fear visible in his body. Dark had escaped again and the first thing he wanted to do was visit his old friend Ethan. Even though they never formally met, Dark has known about the cute brunette for a while now. He had hoped the boy wouldn't realize that he wasn't Mark but he picked out the difference in speech patterns quickly. He was a lot smarter than he looked.

"Wh-What do you want?" Ethan asked. He obviously was trying to seem tough but his voice cracked and gave away how scared he really was. Dark stood in front of him, taking in how pretty he looked with his arms tied behind his back. His thin body shivering under him, the t-shirt and sweats he wore obscured Dark's view of all his glory. But, they'd get to that soon enough.

"You still don't believe that I'm Mark?' He asked, testing to see if he could still recover. Ethan's eyes narrowed and a growl left him. The sound just excited Dark even more.

"I know Mark, and you're not him," The brunette snarled. Dark grinned and grabbed him by the chin, tilting the boys face up so he could examine his pretty features even better. His pale skin was flushed pink naturally in the cutest way, his eyes big and light with dark and thick eyelashes. Dark had no idea how Mark resisted torturing the cute little face every day.

"You don't think your precious idol would tie you up?" He cooed. Ethan just kept his hard look, but his bottom lip was beginning to quiver. His eyes glistening with the tears that were threatening to fall. Dark gave him a grin before he let go of his jaw and went to his computer desk. He examined his setup and the game he had been playing, noticing it was being recorded. Luckily, it wasn't being streamed as well.

"What good content this will make. 'Kidnapped By Darkiplier'. I could see the title already. You always did use Mark for views, huh?" He asked, noticing his phone was also on the table.

"I don't use Mark for views..." Ethan defended. "What do you want?"

Dark picked up the boy's phone and looked at the home screen. It was a photo of his dog Spencer, how typical of a single guy. He went back to Ethan and held the phone in front of his face. The brunette looked confused but stiffened up when the phone unlocked. Thank god for face recognition.

"I just came for a visit, Eth. I've always wanted to meet a fan," He replied as Ethan watched him open up Snapchat. Dark leaned against the computer desk as he went through his contacts. Mark was the last person he texted, an unopened message sent about an hour ago. He snickered and glanced at the brunette before he pulled the computer chair over to him.

"Always trying to get Daddy's attention, huh?" He cooed and Ethan gave him his best glare. "It must be terrible to be ignored so often. Mark's so mean, isn't he?"

"He doesn't ignore me...he's just busy," Ethan replied. Dark grinned wider at this and gently caressed Ethan's brown curls, chuckling as the boy flinched away from him.

"How about I help you get his attention?" He asked as he played with Ethan's hair now.

"I think I'm good," The boy huffed, trying to wiggle his arms free from the rope. Irritation edging his voice now, apparently Dark had hit a sensitive topic. The grip on his hair tightened and Ethan cried out, his entire body freezing as he watched Dark with wide eyes.

"It'll buy you some time before I kill you," The tired man pointed out. Ethan couldn't hold back the whimper that left his throat, the noise made Dark grin wider. "At least he'll probably give a good speech at your funeral. That is...if he shows up."

Ethan's eyes widened and his bottom lip quivered, his muscles tight as he watched Dark. He didn't dare to move and Dark let go of his hair to feel the boys pulse. At this rate, he was pretty sure the brunette would have a heart attack before he could have any fun.

"Let's see how we can get Mark to pay attention to his biggest fan," Dark hummed as he dropped his hand and went back to looking through Ethan's phone.

He looked through his photos and eventually discovered how disorganized everything was. He noticed Ethan had a lot of cute puppies saved onto his phone. A few photos of him and his friends, a bunch more of him and Mark, and a billion of him and his dog. But, nothing truly incriminating other than a bunch of memes. Nothing was even in his trash folder. This guy was careful with dangerous things, huh?He glanced at Ethan before he opened Snapchat up again. He went into his memories and checked through those a bit before he couldn't find anything there either.

He let out a sigh and paused when he saw the 'My Eyes Only' tab in memories. He smirked and flipped into it, examining the pin code he needed. Dark glanced up at Ethan before showing him the phone screen, the boy tensed up and stared at Dark.

"Password?" He asked and Ethan's jaw dropped. He quickly shut it and shook his head quickly.

"There's....nothing saved there," He insisted. Dark hummed and got up, setting the phone down for a moment as he grabbed the back of Ethan's chair. He loomed over him aggressively, hand already balled into a fist. It was a warning to Ethan.

"What's the password, Ethan?" He asked. Ethan hesitated and shrank down in his seat, whimpering as he shook his head.

"N-No...there's nothing on there that Mark would need to see," He claimed. Dark rolled his eyes and slammed his fist right into Ethan's nose, relishing in the blood that squirted out the boy's nose along with the cry that left him. Dark thought pain looked quite good on the man's face.

"Don't make me ask again," he warned darkly.

"3904! Ethan gasped out, blinking back tears as his nose dripped blood onto his white shirt. Dark grinned and let go of the seat, leaning back once more as he picked up the phone and typed in the passcode.

Nudes popped onto the screen, about a dozen dick pics shot from different angles. He had a surprisingly large dick, a good seven inches with a nice thickness. The head of his dick a pretty pink color and he was uncut.

"Oho, that's a lot of dick pics," He laughed and Ethan went a dark red. Dark moved over to him and sat on the arm of the chair, showing Ethan the screen as he went through and examined each and every photo. He stopped on one where Ethan was wearing a pair of baby blue booty shorts and was posed in front of a mirror. A hand wrapped around his member and his face actually in this shot, his tongue sticking out and a cute filter on his face.

"Dirty boy," Dark hummed to Ethan as he saved the photo. The brunette whined and frowned deeply, his nose still bleeding as he struggled more.

"Don't send it to Ma-Mark. God, please don't show Mark..." He pleaded. Dark watched him for a moment before he nodded and opened Twitter. Ethan tensed up and stared at him as he began making a new post.

"Wait! No! Send it to Mark! Send it! Don't show everyone!" He nearly yelled, now desperately trying to get out of his restraints. Dark arched an eyebrow at his struggling and smirked evilly.

"Awe, but that would definitely get Mark's attention eventually. You leaking your own nudes to the world? That would most definitely get you attention from just about everyone," Dark chuckled as he typed out a caption.

"No! No, I-I kids...kids follow me! You can't!" Ethan cried out and struggled in the chair enough to where Dark had to get off the arm of it. Dark thought for a moment before he gave in and exited twitter and went back to Snapchat. He didn't want the whole world to see his precious Ethan anyways. That was something special, something he'd only share with Mark. The man was him after all, and fun to mess with as well. That, and he wasn't a complete monster, young children didn't need their innocence ruined. He only wished to ruin one man at the moment.

He opened Ethan's and Mark's conversation and sent the nude without hesitation. Ethan let out a defeated noise once it was sent, collapsing into his chair with a groan. His face a dark red and his bottom lip was swollen from him chewing on it. Dark waited for a response and after five minutes none came he saved another one of Ethan's nudes and sent it. He sent one every five minutes Mark didn't respond, and after ten minutes of Ethan struggling in silence, he got bored.

"He really doesn't give two shits about your messages, huh?" He asked and Ethan huffed.

"He's live streaming," The brunette defended. Dark arched an eyebrow at this and turned to Ethan's computer again and looked up Mark's channel. He grinned at the live stream and pulled it up, Mark was playing a horror game, completely zoned in on the game. He hummed and nodded before looking back at Ethan. The brunette's nose had stopped bleeding but he looked like a mess, his hair sticking up and his eyes bloodshot. The blood was dripping down his chin now and smeared from where he wiped it on his shoulder. He still looked absolutely delectable.

"Let's send him a new one, huh?" Dark asked and slid a finger into the waistband of Ethan's sweatpants. The brunette froze and looked up at him with wide eyes, he quickly shook his head and tried to squirm away.

"What the fuck? No!" he gasped out. Dark ignored him and pulled the boys' sweatpants down, grinning when he noticed he wasn't wearing any boxers. The man's flaccid cock springing loose and resting in between his thighs. Ethan's eyes went wide in horror as he tried to jerk away and hide himself. His face going a dark red with embarrassment as he stared in shock at his exposed lower half.

"No undies? And while recording?" He asked. "So naughty..."

"Please don't do this..." Ethan whined, his voice shaking with emotion.

"But you look so delectable," Dark cooed.Ethan quickly looked away, his bottom lip quivering. His eyes glistened more than ever now and he looked absolutely pathetic. Dark was absolutely loving every moment of torturing him.

He knelt down in between Ethan's legs and grabbed the boy's limp cock. He gave it a good squeeze and messed with the foreskin, grinning at the gasp Ethan let out. His dick twitched halfheartedly in his hands as Dark stroked it gently.

"Mh, do I look too much like your precious Mark? So much so that you'll still get hard for me?" He purred and stroked his dick some more. Ethan whined and squeezed his eyes shut as his legs trembled. Dark grinned and examined his pretty dick before he ducked down and sucked it into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around his head and relished in the salty taste. Ethan struggled to hold back a noise as his hips twitched and bucked forward against his will. Dark gave another good suck before he pulled back, admiring the already half-hard dick.

"Is this your first blowjob?" He taunted. Ethan whimpered and did his best to his hide face as his body shook. Dark just chuckled and took that as a yes, going in with more vigor this time.

God he loved blowing virgins, they were always so responsive. And Ethan seemed especially so, his cock twitching and becoming fully hard in his mouth within a minute. Dark hummed in pleasure and sucked on the swollen glands for about five minutes before he pulled off again and admired his work. Ethan's cock was now at full mass, twitching and wet with saliva. The brunette was now watching Dark with half-lidded eyes, chewing on his bottom lip as a few tears spilled down his cheeks. Mark's voice played in the background, talking about whatever horror game he was playing. And it seemed to make Ethan even more sensitive, and a bit more willing to get blown. After a bit he had his head turned but it was obvious he was watching Dark. Probably imagining it was Mark in front of him sucking his dick. His chest was heaving and his whole face flushed red along with his ears

.Dark felt his own cock twitch in his pants at the sight of him. He hummed and grabbed Ethan's phone, unlocking it again before he started recording. Only then did Ethan start struggling again. Trying to close his legs but the way they were tied back kept his cock at Dark's mercy. Dark wrapped a hand around Ethan's cock and slowly began rolling down the tight foreskin. Ethan stifled a moan as he looked away quickly, his body twitching as his pink tip was exposed. Dark zoomed in as he ran his thumb over his slit, making the brunette whine lowly and jump. Dark let go of the record button and sent it to Mark before he took another photo and sent it as well. He took a third as precum oozed from Ethan's dick and sent it over as well.

"Ethan keeps texting me," Mark said on the stream, and Ethan's entire body froze, a sob leaving his throat. His head snapped over to the screen as Dark began recording again, making sure to get Ethan's beat-up face in the shot before he began jerking him off again. Ethan clenched his jaw and dropped his head, jerking away from the man's touch. It was amusing to Dark how much than still thrashed around even though it was clearly obvious that he wasn't getting free.

"I'd open it but he's just sending me dog memes I know it," Mark laughed, apparently reading the comments that spammed for him to open it.

"Stop! Fu-Fuck!" Ethan cried out. Jerking forward when Dark ran his fingernail over his slit. Dark sent that video as well, still jerking Ethan off as he watched Mark finally give in and pulled out his phone.

"Fine, but it's absolutely dog memes and it's on you guys for making me waste time looking at them," He playfully scolded. The dark-haired man opened up the message and Ethan watched as his face went pale. Dark grinned wider as one of the videos was opened as well. Mark's face went from shocked to horrified and he quickly shut his phone off. The stream suddenly ended and Ethan let out a cry.

It didn't take too long before his phone began ringing and Ethan stopped squirming so much. Dark grinned at him and stood up, letting go of Ethan's cock finally. The brunette whimpered and watched Dark closely.

"Oh look, I got his attention. Shall I answer the phone and let him hear you get murdered in cold blood?" Dark asked and Ethan tensed up. The younger man had apparently completely forgotten about that part of Dark's plan.

"Or should I wait for him to get here? Let him watch? I have an idea! I'll let you chose!"And with that, Dark answered the phone and Ethan sucked in a breath.

"Ethan?! Ethan, holy fucking shit are you there?" Mark's frantic voice called. Ethan stared at the phone before looking up at Dark with wide eyes. When Dark didn't say anything a look of realization came over Ethan's features. He apparently realized his options. He could cry out for help and lead Mark here or stay quiet and get murdered over the phone.

The man's face dropped and tears spilled down his cheeks, he sucked in a quiet breath to steady himself before responding.

"Mark! Oh my god, this is so em-embarrassing," Ethan finally went with and Dark arched an eyebrow. "I'm alright. This is consensual...uh I didn't expect the douche to send you a video though..."

So Ethan chose the third option, deter Mark from coming at all. Saving him from having to witness the murder of his own friend.

"What? Wait...what?" Mark answered, sounding confused as hell. "You consensually let yourself get tied to a chair and beat to shit?"

"Ye-Yeah..." Ethan responded after a moment before letting out a forced laugh. "I suppose I'm the masochist."

Dark watched the brunette with interest now, he swiped a tear off the brunette's cheek. A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips when the man still flinched away from him and cowered away.

"I'm on my way, Ethan," Mark said finally. Ethan bit his bottom lip, a small whimper leaving his lips.

"No! I-I don't want to see you-"

"I'll see you soon, five minutes," Mark interrupted before hanging up. Ethan's mouth hung open as a defeated look came over his features. His pretty soft face scrunched up and more tears fell down his cheeks as he hung his head.

"Oh, do not cry. This is what you wanted, right? Attention from Mark?" Dark cooed as he knelt down in front of Ethan, his hands going to the man's thighs. The brunette sniffled and shook his head, shrinking as much as he could in his seat.

Dark smirked and kissed his thighs, moving up closer to his softening cock. It still twitched with interest to Dark's amusement. The man's dick seemed to not know fear. Or be deterred by its owners fear one bit at all. Not that Dark was complaining. Dark sucked Ethan back into his mouth and took him all the way to the hilt again. This time only receiving a whine from the brunette. Dark hummed and moved closer as he swallowed, feeling how Ethan's cock pushed against his throat. He'd sit here like this but he wanted to show the man a good time, so he began bobbing his head slowly at first. Relishing in the soft noises that were pulled from Ethan's throat. More spilled from his mouth as he picked up his pace.

"Ple-Please...my dick...feels..." Ethan whined before he was cut off by a low moan. Dark's tongue lathing over the head of his cock.

"That isn't a proper sentence, Ethan," Dark mumbled against the sensitive tip before he licked a stripe up his length.

"Fe-Feels...please don't ki-kill me," The brunette sobbed out after he shook his head. Reminding himself of the circumstances and trying not to lose himself in the pleasure.

Dark hummed and took him all the way in once more, closing his eyes as Ethan's dick slipped into his throat and sat there snugly. The young man doubled over and let out a broken sob, his chest heaving as little moans left him. The man began bobbing his head, sucking long and hard to get louder moans to leave the man. He sucked so hard his cheeks concaved as he groped at Ethan's thighs. Feeling up the trembling muscles underneath the sweats as he continued to suck the life out of the man. 


	2. Knight in Shining Cloke Merch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark arrives!   
> It's not good but it's finished!

Mark wasted absolutely no time to get in his car and race towards Ethan's house. He didn't know what he was saving Ethan from, or if he was even saving Ethan. But the sight of Ethan's bloodied and beaten face sent him into rescue mode. Even if this was consensual, Ethan shouldn't be playing with fire like that. Especially if the guy was big enough of a dick to send Mark his nudes. 

Mark swung into Ethan's driveway and climbed out, calling Ethan on his phone again. He looked around for anyone's car to find Ethan's tesla was the only vehicle in the driveway. When Ethan didn't answer immediately Mark went to the door and rang the bell. He didn't even hear Spencer barking from inside like he usually did. The call went to voicemail and Mark tried the handle, sighing in relief when it opened. Thank the lord for ditzy Ethan who never locked his doors. 

"Ethan?!" Mark called as he came into the living room, shutting the door behind him. He noticed Spencer completely passed out on the couch, snoring away without a care in the world. There were no other shoes other than Ethan's and no sign of any new guests. Either the guy left, or fucked with his shoes on. 

Mark waited for a moment to see if there would be an answer and when none came he started up the stairs to Ethan's room. He moved quickly even if the guy did leave. Something didn't feel right about the situation.

"Hey! Ethan, where are you?" Mark called as he came up to his bedroom door. He gave a soft knock just for courtesy's sake, listening afterward for any noise. Inside the room, he could hear something creaking, and soft claps of skin on skin contact. Mark tensed up and grabbed the handle. Was he really just going to barge in on Ethan fucking? 

It might be for the best... Mark told himself and threw the door open before he could talk himself out of it. The sight in front of him made him stop dead in his tracks, his jaw-dropping to the floor.

Ethan was no longer tied up to his gaming chair, he wasn't tied up at all. He was now bent over his gaming table, clutching the sides for dear life with his free hands. And behind him thrusting into him like a jackrabbit was...another him? No...Darkiplier. Mark felt his knees go weak at the sight, his blood running cold. How the fuck did Dark get out again? And why the FUCK was he spending his time-bending Ethan over a desk?

"Ma-Mark..." Ethan gasped out, his face a dark red and eyes watery with tears. "Ple-Please... _ah.._.look away!"

Mark was speechless as he made eye contact with Dark. His evil counterpart had his hands on Ethan's hips and a smirk on his face. The look reminded Mark to be pissed off. He clenched his fists and moved forward, still not completely sure what his plan was. 

"Dark..." Mark growled out. 

"Now now, Mark. Let's not be too hasty," Dark chuckled and stopped moving his hips, just buried himself deep inside of Ethan with a happy sigh. The brunette gasped and his face in his arms, trying to keep any of the noises in. "He's not even tied down! He's having a good time!" 

"You beat the shit out of him!" Mark said but did stop. Why the hell wasn't Ethan fighting back? 

Dark tutted his tongue before moving his hands up to slide them under Ethan's chest. Forcing him to stand straight up, his body more on display now. His t-shirt was hiked up and his bottom half completely naked up, showing off his torso. His prick was completely hard and even leaked precum as Dark slid his hands down Ethan's stomach. The man trembling under his hands, grabbing at his wrists with a whine. 

"He's really taking it like a champ, isn't he?" Dark chuckled, caressing the skin above Ethan's privates. The man trembled at the feeling and hung his head, his chest heaving as he panted softly. 

"Let him go," Mark hissed, trying his best to keep his eyes off of Ethan's lewd body. Dark grinned at that and removed his hands, holding them up with a cocky smile.

Ethan huffed and leaned against the table, but didn't take the chance to run away. Actually, he was slightly rolling his hips back into Dark. Only a little bit, not nearly enough for anyone to know unless you were really watching. And, Mark couldn't keep his eyes off of the brunette at this point. Dark chuckled and rolled his hips into the man with a content hum. Ethan slapped a hand over his mouth but a sweet moan still poured from his lips.

"I'm not doing anything he doesn't absolutely love," Dark chuckled.

Mark narrowed his eyes and tried to put everything together in his head. Dark had always talked about Ethan, he never shut up after seeing a photo of him on Mark's computer. Dark shared his deepest and darkest wants, the only thing is, Dark chased after those wants. Hence why Ethan was currently bent over his computer desk being dicked down. 

"You're absolutely crazy," Mark replied after a moment. His brain finally catching up to him. He still wasn't positive this all wasn't consensual...but the way Ethan was tied up in the beginning... But now he seemed to be loving it. 

"Ethan, why don't you clear things up, hm? Tell him that we could ALL do something that'll make you very happy?" Dark asked and the brunette went a dark red. His eyes hazy and unfocused, a confused and dazed look on his face. 

"I-I.." Ethan tried but Dark slamming into him made it hard to speak. "H-He's gonna kill m-me~"

"Oh, Eth. I'm not actually going to kill you. I just love exploiting your fear kink," Dark admitted with a chuckle and slowed his thrusting down. Ethan whimpered and covered his mouth again, a argument was clearly going on in his head. 

"Dark, enough. Hand him over," Mark growled and moved towards them finally. 

Dark grinned at him before he pulled Ethan up by the hair and shoving him towards Mark, finally slipping out of the man. Ethan's knees were like jelly and he collapsed into Mark, holding onto him as he panted and struggled to stay up. Dark moved over and took his place behind Ethan again, the brunette simply went a darker red and gripped Mark's sweatshirt. 

Mark wrapped his arm around Ethan and pulled him back, narrowing his eyes at his evil counterpart. Dark just smirked and followed after him. Three steps forward for Dark, three steps backward for Mark. Ethan stumbled along, trying to catch his sweatpants so he wouldn't trip. 

"You know he really liked getting blown while watching your stream," Dark hummed as he moved forward. Eventually cornering the two of them against the wall. Mark clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on Ethan. 

"I-I...that's not true," Ethan gasped out, apparently gathering his thoughts back. 

"Shut it, Dark," Mark ordered, looking for a way out. But the shivering man in his arms was making it hard for him to focus. Especially since Ethan's pants were still down, soft pants leaving him as he caught his breath. Shivers of ghosting pleasure going through his body. 

"He was so close to cumming just from your voice. Our voice," Dark corrected with a chuckle. "I know you like this too, Mark." 

"You don't know me," Mark retorted. But, the little whimper that left Ethan as Dark got closer made a shiver go up his spine.

"So you wouldn't like a turn? I'm sure Ethan would be willing. He's a very good lay," Dark responded, his hands sliding over Ethan's bare hips once more. The brunette twitched and flinched away, pressing his hips against Mark. A whine leaving his lips at the feeling of Mark's denim on his bare dick. 

Mark clenched his jaw and grabbed Dark's wrist, keeping him from touching Ethan anymore. This was getting bad, Mark could feel heat pooling in his stomach. He couldn't help it, Ethan was half-naked and their crotches were pressed so tightly together. He hoped that the brunette couldn't feel his forming erection through the jeans. But, it didn't seem like Mark would be that lucky. 

Ethan tensed up, gripping Mark's shirt as he glanced down in between them. His face went a dark red as he looked up at Mark with wide eyes. His nose had stopped bleeding and was bruising slightly at the bridge. The blood from earlier had all been wiped away, now smeared onto his shirt and arms. He still looked so damn pretty. Mark swallowed thickly and softened his look. 

"Ethan..." He whispered. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Ethan flushed darkly and bit his bottom lip, shimmying closer to Mark as he glanced back at Dark. 

"I-I...if you're willing..." The brunette trailed off. Mark let out a shaky breath as he released Dark's wrist, instead placing his hands on Ethan's hips.

"Did he drug you? Is this a completely conscious decision?" He asked softly. Ethan bit his bottom lip and nodded his head quickly. 

"I'm sober," He promised. "He didn't do anything like that..." 

There was a twinge of shame in Ethan's voice and Mark just pulled him closer as he cursed under his breath. 

"Goddammit, Eth. How am I supposed to say no to you?" He asked before he gave in and pressed their lips together. Ethan gasped softly but was quick to start kissing him back, his grip on Mark's sweatshirt loosening but not letting go. 

Mark cupped his cheek gently and deepened the kiss, his lips felt tingly and his heart was racing out of his chest. He didn't imagine their first time going like this. But he couldn't complain, Ethan was kissing him so sweetly and clinging to him in a way that nearly made Mark weak. He nearly forgot that Dark was there. That was until he decided it would be a good time to re-enter Ethan. Making the man cry out into Mark's mouth. 

"Glad you finally joined the party," Dark chuckled. Groaning at the way Ethan tightened around him, rolling his hips into the heat. 

"Who said you could join?" Mark growled, pulling Ethan closer. 

"I believe I deserve to at least finish what I started. I never said I'd let you take over completely," Dark hummed, pulling Ethan closer to him as he thrust into him. The brunette gasped and moaned lowly, shivering as he grabbed Mark's shoulders to steady himself. 

"I don't think you get to make that call," Mark said and Dark rolled his eyes. 

"Don't worry, we'll all have our fun." The man moved back, pulling Ethan with him before he bent the brunette over. Ethan moaned lowly at the new angle, his face positioned at Mark's crotch. Mark's erection was obvious now, straining against the fabric of his jeans. Twitching at the moan Ethan let out and his new position. 

Ethan caught on quickly but still went dark red, looking up at Mark for permission. The older man swallowed thickly before nodding, unbuttoning his pants for the brunette. Dark slowed down enough for Mark to get his pants down, slipping his boxers off his hips next. Ethan licked his lips before grabbing Mark's waist to hold himself up. He cautiously moved forward and licked up Mark's member experimentally. 

Mark watched him, biting down on his bottom lip to keep the groan from leaving his hips. He held most of the noises in, up until Ethan stopped with his little kitten licks and switched to sucking Mark's tip into his mouth. Dark started moving his hips again, rocking into the man and forcing him further down onto Mark's cock. 

"Oh c'mon. We both know you have no gag reflex," Dark chuckled and quickened his pace. Ethan groaned and gripped Mark's hips as he took more of the man in. Mark moaned lowly and ran his fingers through Ethan's hair. 

"Shit...take your time...don't choke," Mark reassured softly. Ethan moaned at that, sending vibrations up his member. 

Dark hummed and quickened his pace, his expression losing it's cool. He had been basically edging himself waiting for Mark to get there. And Ethan was so sweet and tight around him, he was close to climaxing again. Ethan moaned at a quicker pace, losing his mind at the feeling of two Mark's teaming up on him. He relaxed his jaw and did his best to take more of Mark in, trying to keep his breathing steady. 

Dark's thrusting got erratic and sloppy, his grip on Ethan tightening as he clenched his jaw. Mark let out a breath and smirked at him, a cocky look on his face. 

"Losing your cool there, Dark?" He asked and the man shot him a look. 

"I-I've been at this for much longer than you have," He replied, trying to keep his composure and regain a steady rhythm. But Ethan was shivering and twitching so wonderfully around him it was getting harder and harder by the minute. 

"Good excuse," Mark teased and Dark huffed. He slid his hands up Ethan's back before gripping the back of the boy's head, shoving him onto Mark's dick. 

The brunette let out a muffled cry as Mark's cock slid down his throat, making tears rush to the corners of his eyes. Mark shut up quickly and moaned, grabbing Dark's wrist as Ethan struggled to relax. Soft moans leaving him as his member twitched, the stretch in his throat and ass was too much. His eyes rolled back and he climaxed, clenching down on Dark. 

Dark followed quickly after, spilling inside of Ethan before he could pull out. A moan leaving him, the first noise to leave the man the entire time. He kept Ethan on Mark's cock as he rode out his orgasm. 

"Da-Dark! Shit..." Mark gasped out, feeling Ethan's throat constrict and swallow around him as the brunette climaxed. The vibrations from his noises that left him were enough to drive Mark up a wall. 

Finally, Dark pulled out with a groan, letting go of Ethan's hair and letting the brunette pull off. Ethan gasped in air, his knees shaking as he tried to keep his balance. But his post-orgasm haze made his knees weak enough to where they just gave in. Dark easily caught him and kept him upright, letting out a little content sigh as he wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist to keep him up. 

Mark steadied his breathing and focused on Ethan, the man had cum on his sweatshirt now. His body trembling with after-shocks, lips were swollen and irritated. Tears streamed down his cheeks and the look on his face was absolute bliss. Mark didn't understand how he was able to resist the man for this long. He stepped forward and kissed Ethan's neck, stroking his own hard-on. 

"Jesus Christ...." He panted out. 

"You're not done yet, Nestor. You still have to finish, Mark," Dark hummed.

"Give him a second to breathe," Mark huffed as he shot Dark a look. 

Ethan trembled as he felt some of Dark's cum start to drip from his hole. His brain was so foggy, his orgasm was so strong. He really should've tried a hands-free orgasm earlier. He finally got himself back together but Dark was already moving him so he was bending over his gaming chair. The older man spreading his ass for Mark. 

"He's loving it, go ahead," Dark persuaded. When Mark hesitated Ethan looked over his shoulder and shook his hips, biting down on his bottom lip as he flushed red. 

"You can start, Mark... I-I'm ready," Ethan notified breathlessly. His own words and actions making him embarrassed. 

Mark's eye twitched before he gave in and moved behind Ethan, grabbing his thighs and trying not to groan at how soft his skin was under his fingers. His ass was absolutely amazing, but it's not like Mark didn't already know that. Ethan had a thing for wearing the tightest jeans in the world. Or grey sweatpants, which left too little to the imagination when it came to Ethan's back end. 

"Are you going to drool over it or actually start?" Dark taunted and Mark shot him a look. 

"I'm taking my time," Mark shot back before he ran his hands over Ethan's ass. He didn't waste any more time getting lost in thought as he lined himself up.

"Ready, Eth?" Mark asked before he pushed in. His member twitching with excitement and his heart accelerating. 

"Ye-Yeah...please," Ethan breathed out, looking back at Mark with big eyes. 

Mark bit his bottom lip before nodding and pushing in finally. He didn't need to go slow thanks to Dark, his dick sliding in all the way to the hilt. He sucked in a deep breath as he realized why Dark came so quickly. Ethan moaned and tightened around him like he hadn't just been thoroughly fucked. His body shaking and trembling around Mark but sucked him in deeper. 

"Shit!" Mark groaned out, thrusting his hips into the tight and wet heat. Ethan moaned at the feeling, curving his back as Mark brushed up against his prostate. 

Mark gripped Ethan's hips and picked up his pace, knowing he didn't have to take it slow. Ethan hugged the back of his gaming chair as he did his best to rock his hips back and meet Mark's thrusts. Moaning happily at the feeling of Mark inside of him. It was so similar to Dark's yet completely different. Mark's grip was tight but not unforgiving like Dark's was. It was gentle and made Ethan feel safe. His heart fluttering with adoration instead of fear.

Mark got tired of hearing all the noises Ethan was making but not being able to see his face. He pulled out, much to Ethan's disliking, and flipped him over. Mark picked Ethan up and set him on his gaming desk before shoving right back inside of him. The movement forced Ethan back against his monitor, pinning it between him and the wall. A new angle was reached inside of him and the brunette's jaw dropped. A low moan leaving him at the feeling. 

"Ma-Mark! Mo-Mon-Monitor!" Ethan panted out as Mark picked up his pace immediately. 

"I'll fucking buy you a new one," Mark reassured before capturing his lips. Kissing him sweetly as he continued to thrust deep inside of him. 

Ethan had no choice but to forget about the monitor and wrap his arms around Mark's neck, kissing him back. His own cock ached at the overstimulation but the feeling was addicting. He could feel Mark was twitching inside of him and Ethan figured it wouldn't be long before they were both cumming again. 

Mark thrust up into him, his cock sliding against Ethan's prostate every time without fail. Wracking the man's body with trembles of pleasure as he moaned into Mark's mouth. The older man hooked his arms around Ethan's thighs, his sweatpants now hanging off of one ankle. He pushed in as deep as he could before stopping to try and fight off his orgasm. 

Ethan whined but continued to kiss him without a word, he didn't want it to end too soon either. But he couldn't help rolling his hips slightly against Mark until the man regained his composure enough to start thrusting again. This time with a much rougher pace, his pleasure getting the best of him as he slammed into Ethan over and over again. 

Ethan cried out at the feeling, his back arching in pleasure as he panted out Mark's name. The older man kept an even quicker pace, railing into Ethan until he felt his balls tighten and heat pool in his stomach. He shoved the brunette down and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Ignoring the sound of Ethan's monitor breaking as he began jerking the brunette off. 

They both cried out as their orgasms came. Mark buried himself deep inside Ethan as the brunette pulled Mark into one last kiss. Cumming all over his chest for the second time in the last half hour. His hips twitching and bucking as he moaned like a pornstar. Mark kept thrusting until his orgasm died out, his chest heaving and eyelids heavy. He was more exhausted than he had ever been. 

Ethan was in no better shape, his eyes closed as he slumped against Mark. He still whined as the older man pulled out and pressed a kiss to his temple. A soft giggle left the brunette as he pulled back to look at Mark. 

"That was..." Ethan trailed off. 

"A surprise?" Mark finished with a half-smile. 

"Amazing," Ethan corrected with a sleepy grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see part two of Mark arriving and saving Ethan leave a kudos and a comment :0


End file.
